The Missing
by funkypudding
Summary: What do you do if your parents and every other older adult in your life disappeared? What would you do if you discovered you had amazing but terrifying powers? Enemies, lunatics, heroes, allies, and leaders emerge. Every kid is for themself it seems. Fifteen year old Spencer finds herself in the unwanted, unreal scenario and now has to fight for her own survival in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new book, based off the book Gone. This book will have a similar setting, with the seaside, island, dome, town, and all that stuff. Other than that, I have different character and different powers but some powers are the same.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Poor Heather, I thought as I flopped on the comfortable couch in my living room. She had tried to ask Lance out but had failed, like every other girl. He simply wouldn't date anyone since his last girlfriend, Ella, had disappeared along with his older sister. Lance had a rough life, mom dead, father and stepmother rumored to be abusing him, his sister and his beloved girlfriend missing, most likely dead. I was lucky to have both my parents alive, even if they were divorced. Most people thought he was crazy from all his experiences but I seriously doubted it. He seemed, well, depressed. Of course, practically every girl running after him for his golden hair and blue eyes isn't helping. I sigh, thinking of how disappointed my best friend was when he told her that he didn't want to go out with her. Heather had cried the whole drive home, exaggerating how in love they had been. I had warned her but she didn't listen.

"Hey, sweetheart." I heard from behind me. I smile when I see my mother holding a plate of cookies. She sits down next to me as I munch on her infamous cookies. "How was school today?" She asks, full of energy, even though she takes night classes every evening, getting home very late, and spending the day as a nurse at my school. She wanted to be a full-out doctor but, unfortunately, she had my older brother Caleb and had to quit college when she was on her last year of medical school. She had only just started college again recently.

"Well, Heather asked out Lance Kircher out today. He, of course, declined, causing Heather to cry all afternoon. Other than that, it was a blast." I say, smiling sarcastically. Mom's face grows hard.

"Spencer, I want you to stay away from that kid." She says sternly, not at all like my mother.

"Don't have to worry about that, we aren't friends or anything." I say, hesitating before smiling for real this time. truthfully, I didn't care about Lance. he is just another kid at my school. To him, I am probably just another girl wanting to ask him out. Probably full of himself. Though, I was curious about the fact that Mom would want me to stay away from one specific kid. I didn't question her and just went about my after-school activities, which including taking a nice, long nap before dinner, then, afterward, watching a bit of TV before starting my homework. At around eleven, I had finally finished my essay for English when someone called me on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Spencer? It's Heather."

"Yes?"

"I need you to meet me at my house in ten minutes. It's really important." I sigh. I was exhausted and just wanted to finish my homework and go to bed but my curiosity got the better of me like the many times Heather convinced me to sneak out.

"Fine, I'll be there soon." I hang up and pull on my shoes. I quietly go through the front door, trying not to disturb Caleb. Mom is still at college and probably wouldn't be back until, at the earliest, one. Once outside, I jog down the block and stop at my best friend's house at the corner of the street. I find Heather climbing down a tree by her window on the second floor. Once on the ground, she pulls me into her parents' shed. It is surprisingly empty, unlike my dad's, except for the mower in the back and the cabinet in the corner with all the tools Heather's dad might need.

"So, what do you need?" I ask, squinting in the dark, trying to see my friend.

"Actually, I need to show you something. Something I probably should have told you about weeks ago." She said, shuffling in the dark. I was about to make a sarcastic comment about not see anything in the dark when a dim glow came from Heather's direction. She must have found a flashlight, I had first thought. Then, as the glow grew brighter, illuminating her chocolate skin and brown eyes, I realized it was from her hands.

"Oh my god!" I yell, backing away. Heather just collapses on the ground, sobbing.

"I know! It's horrible. What am I going to do?" She cries. I take a deep breath and kneel next to her. Should I show her? I hug her, noticing that she is trembling. My best friend is scared to death of what she can do. Well, maybe I shouldn't show her because it would probably give her a heart attack. No, I need to stop being a coward.

"Heather?" She looks up at me, her face blotchy with tears still running down her cheeks. "Don't worry, you aren't the only one who can do strange things." Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. I stand up and look for the heaviest thing in the shed. The riding lawn mower sits in the back, easily as big as a car. I walk toward it and grip the underneath side. Then I lift slowly, not wanting to accidentally throw it like I did the other day. I lift the lawn mower and hold it above my head with one hand. I look over at Heather, who just sits on the ground, mouth agape, in shock.

"H-how..." sh starts but doesn't finish. So I tell her what happened. About a week ago, when helping my neighbors move in, I noticed I could lift things that normal people couldn't. I had carried TVs, bed frames, dressers, and more, without any strain. It was like holding bulky, hollow, cardboard boxes. Then, after a small boy rolled his ball under my car, I found I could easily lift it. So, later that night, I walked over to the park. While there, I discovered I could lift anything without strain, including a lamppost I accidentally knocked over. I tried to lift another car there, but ended up throwing it. heather laughed at that, her fear diminishing slightly. we were silent for a while after that.

"What do you think is going on with us?" Heather whispered, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," I say, sadly.

* * *

The classroom was unusually quiet. Kids sat in pairs or just sat alone. They either stared at nothing or whisper urgently with each other. Heather and I exchanged a glance. What was going on? One kid, Parker, was twitching slightly as if he was trying to stop himself from jumping up and down. Others seemed to do similar things, all of them looking somewhat guilty. One of the popular girls, Marcy, was squeezing her eyes shut as if she had a massive headache or was trying to block out a memory. I wondered, silently, if these kids were going through the same problem that Heather and I were going through. Mr. Letre, our teacher, finally entered the classroom. He seemed perfectly fine and ignored the eerie way his students were behaving.

* * *

Heather and I finally boarded the bus at the end of the day. All the rest of our classes were weird and very similar to the first. Jerry, football player, had actually broken down in P.E. He had curled up on the floor and cried, muttering something about dreams. Heather and I were kind of freaked out. Why was everyone acting so weird? Were we acting weird, too? The bus was silent and we had just pulled out on the rode when a girl screamed, piercing and high in the silence.

"Where's the bus driver?" Marcy screamed as the bus suddenly jerked to the right, driving straight into a tree. The whole bus copied her screams as we crashed. The bus jolted violently, throwing a couple of kids from their seats. Then, the mass of kids ran off the bus, only to see other buses having similar problems. Two had crashing into each other while the last one was on its side from going too quickly around the curb. Kids were screaming inside it.

"You've got to do something," Heather says, panicking. I run over to the bus and put my fingers under the side. I pull up slowly, so I won't throw it. By the time I get the bus upright, kids had crowded around. They all stared at me in awe. More kids poured out of the bus. I ran over to Heather, the crowd had split for me.

"Let's get out of here." I exclaim, pulling her away. Before we could get clear of the massive group of kids, a tall boy stands in our way.

"Spencer, I need to talk to you." He says, pulling me towards the school. I was so surprised that it was Lance that I let him. Once inside, he directs me into one of the classrooms. Heather had followed us in, a bitter look on her face.

"I need to talk to you about your ability." He says, quickly, but then gives Heather a pointed look as if he wants her to leave.

"Heather isn't leaving." I say, grabbing her hand.

"Fine, I just wanted to tell you that I've been able to do weird things, too." He exclaims, quietly. Heather and I glance at each other.

"Like what?" Heather asks, curiously. Lance hesitates. Then, snaps his fingers, causing a small flame to ignite on his thumb.

* * *

**Why didn't Spencer's mom want her to go near Lance? Why does Heather, Spencer, and Lance have powers? What was going at the school? What happened to the bus drivers? Review what you think!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**What happened to the bus drivers? Why do these kids have powers? Review!(:**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Heather and I take a step back, slightly freaked out, but we quickly recovered. Heather, who is very pale, thrust out her hands. At first nothing happens but then I notice the rays of light coming from them. I can now see the illuminated desk next to use where the teacher had left papers strewn across the desk, purse still hanging on the chair, a cell phone sitting on top of a pile of tests. Weird, its like the teacher, whose name I can't remember at the moment, just left without her things.

Lance gasps as he realized that Heather is glowing. His eyes shine in her light as he stares, stunned. Before he could comment anything about her abilities, a crash sounds outside the school. We run out of the building to find kids, everywhere, in mass confusion. Some pace by themselves, eyes wide and unfocused. Other try talking to other kids, trying to figure out what's going on. Most sit on the grass in front of the school, staring in the distance, clearly in shock. The crash had come from a group of kids that had started screaming, throwing school supplies at a bus until the windows finally broke, thus the crash. Lance and I run to the kids, along with a couple of other boys.

"Whoa, wait, what's going on?" Parker asks. Now that we are closer, I realize that these kids are only a couple of years younger than I. There are a dozen of them, each with a strange expression in their faces.

"We saw them go." A young girls says. I knit my eyebrows in confusion. What?

"We can do whatever we want now."

"Yes, the Free will be forever happy without them!" I really though these kids were going insane at this point.

"Wait, whose gone?" Lance asks.

"The adults." A boys says and then runs along with his gang. I exchanged worried glances with the boys who came to see what was going on. Lance, Parker, and three other kids; Will, Matt, and Nathan, were here. Will and Matt were brothers, Matt being one year older and in my grade. Both were football players like Lance. They weren't the smartest but were great at carrying out orders. Nathan was a nerd. There was no other way to describe his personality. He was two years younger than me. He read textbooks for fun and was the kind of kid who always raised their hand in class. The only thing not nerdy about him was that he didn't look like a nerd. He looked like a jock.

"We need to gather these people together so that they don't run off and cause trouble." I say, looking out at the kids scattered around the school. "Then we can figure out what is going on." The boys nod.

"Where should we gather them to?" Nathan asks.

"Um, just bring them here." I confirm, not thinking of a better place. The five boys run off, talking to kids and pointing in my direction. I wonder what the other kids were talking about. The adults were gone and the Free were doing what they want. Is that necessarily bad? If the adults were gone? Would we need a system that controlled the kids or would they be fine going about their own business?

"Spencer?" Heather stands beside me. I notice that most of the kids in front of the school are now in front of me. Most of them looked at me with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"Does anyone know what happened to the adults?" I say. Silence. "Anybody?" I ask, louder this time.

"They disappeared." A girl says. I realize it was Marcy.

"I know but where to?"

"They blinked out of existence." I take a deep breath and try to slow my heart. What would we do without the adults? The crowd of kids before me erupts in whispers as I have a small panic attack.

"Well then, we need to make sure that we stay safe and organized until they come back." I say, pushing down my fear, trying not to scare the littler kids by saying my real thoughts. That the adults will never come back.

"And who will be in charge of this?" A boy yells.

"I nominate Spencer." Lance announces at my side. I give him a ridiculed look but then the crowd mumbles in agreement.

"Anybody else?" The mumbling stops. The only sound is a scream in the distance.

* * *

**Sorry. It ended in a cliffhanger AND it was super short/: Other than that, what did you think?(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. As I said in my other stories, school started and to be truthful, I was having a hard time continuing this. I kind of ran out of ideas for a bit but it should be getting better(:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The crowd starts pushing and shoving in panic.

"Stop!" I yell. They freeze. I turn to Lance.

"Keep them calm, I will be right back." Before I can go anywhere, Parker blocks my way.

"I can get there and back so we know what we are dealing with." He says.

"Huh?" But he is already gone. Literally disappearing so fast, in a blink of an eye. I turn to Heather to confer with her about what I just saw when a gust of wind almost knocks me over. A grim, windblown Parker now stands before us.

"There are kids everywhere, wondering where the adults went. A girl was screaming for her mother just now. What should we do?" He reports.

"Gather them here. Then we can decide what's going on. If they don't want to come, leave them." I say, getting over my shock. Parker disappears again.

"What was that?" Lance asks.

"Kids are in confusion everywhere in the town. I told him to gather them here." I reply. Lance whistles.

"That kid is fast." He states the obvious. I snort. The crowd starts to wander.

"We need to get these kids to a secure location until we figure out what we are going to do." I say, looking around.

"We can move them to the school gym. You can get them there while I point other kids who come here in the right direction." Heather suggests.

"Heather, you are a genius. Matt, Will, and I, along with a couple of older kids, will guide kids in this area to the gym. Lance, go grab a couple of kids to go find blankets and pillows. You know, comfortable things for the kids. Nathan, I need you to get yourself a group and find some food. These kids are undoubtedly getting hungry. Okay, let's go and get back before sunset!" I say, grabbing Matt and Will, and pulling them away from the small circle we had created. They immediately start ushering kids into the school. I run over to Marcy. She is gossiping with her two best friends, Jade and Olivia. I explain the situation and all three girls agree to help. I spend an hour holding little kids' hands, comforting them, and leading them into the school gym. Lance and his crew brought back many blankets. They were strewn across the middle of the gym and all over the bleachers. Pillows sat in a pile next to the door so each kid could grab one as they entered. My gang and I finally got all the kids from out front inside just as it started to rain. I handed Heather an umbrella and went inside to check on the food team. Nathan had his team stack piles of food in the hallway. The piles pretty much clogged the hallway with only one narrow passage through the middle. I decided not to ask Nathan about how they got it here and just accept it graciously. The trickle of kids slowed. Parker arrived just as Nathan and I decided to open some packages of food and serve it in the cafeteria, letting the kids go in groups. Lance and Nathan served food along with their teams. Marcy, Jade, Olivia, Matt, Will, and I help organize the groups going in to eat. Once everyone had their share, they retreated to the gym. The only people left were the teams. We grabbed a small meal each and sat down at a long lunch table.

"I'm wondering something." Heather said after she finished eating. "Who has powers?" That takes people by surprise, some more than others. I raise my hand. Parker and Lance also do. Marcy and Jade, to my surprise, also raise their hands. Two other kids, one from the food team named Brody and the other from Lance's team named Marina. Heather raises her's last. Eight in total. Each of us then show what we can do, just so we know whether it could help us in this world without adults. Everyone already saw my strength so Lance flicks his fingers like he did for Heather and I. It bursts into flames again. Heather then shows her glowing thing causing several people to 'ooh' and 'aah'. Parker does his speed running thing. Then, Marcy stands up.

"Um, my power can't really be shown." People glance at each other in confusion.

"I have dreams about the future." Then she sits down and doesn't look at anyone. We leave her be for now. Her friend Jade stands up and thrusts her hand at the light fixture over the table next to us. We watch as it brightens until it pops. Marina then immediately stood up. She also thrust her hand at the light. The smoke that was starting to surround it swept towards us. It swirled around Marina before going out the open door. Marina and Jade both blushed as we applauded. Finally, Brody stood up. He pulled out a dollar bill, then proceeded to tear it up into tiny pieces and dropping them to the floor. He thrusts his hand out at the pieces on the floor. The paper bits levitated off the floor partially. Then they started connecting together like a puzzle. Brody picked up the dollar, newly formed. The group claps.

"I might be able to fix that like, too." He thrusts his hand out with a grunt at the like, like Jade and Marina had done moments before. The broken glass levitated like the dollar and went straight towards the light. Not a minute later, a new light bulb was in the fixture. Jade points at it and it lights up. We applauded again.

"You know we could use these powers to help the kids and get the adults back." Marcy says quietly.

"You're right, Marcy." I reply, trying to fill the awkward silence. "Right now, we just need to make sure these kids are getting the basic necessities and then we can figure out what happened to the adults."

* * *

**What should I do next? Also, tell me what you think of this chapter. I, personally, don't think it was one of my best...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope this lives up to what you guys want!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ella POV

"No, we have to keep going. The town is most likely facing the same problem as we are." I almost groan at how incompetent these fools were being. I don't even know how they got into Fallwell's Academy of Intelligence. The students have complained for hours but there is nothing we can really do about it. We have to walk to town since none of us can really drive the expensive buses Fallwell had. My gray jumper was already gross with grime and sweat. Hadley looked even worse with her need to be moving constantly. Her red hair was frizzy and her eyes had that lunatic look I'd often seen when she bullied the younger girls. We had met up with Farwell's sister school, Ironcrest, about an hour ago. The leader of these boy students was called Harry but I called him Potter. After a brief discussion with him, Potter got the message that I was the leader and didn't have a problem with it. A boy behind me screams with pain. People stop and turn around, prepared to help but I hold out my hand. They all freeze as I turn to look at the boy, who had tripped on this uneven ground. Tommy, I think his name was. He is sprawled across the ground, holding his foot, which is twisted at an odd angle.l He looks into my eyes as a plea but I return nothing but a cold glare.

"We leave him." I drop my hand and continue to walk. The students pause before following me. The group is silent now as we walk. I can still hear Tommy's frantic wails and cries for help for about twenty minutes.

_"You don't have to be so mean." He smiles as I shrug. The boy was talking badly about him. I couldn't tell him the truth though. The fact that I was leaving for a better education at Fallwell. Leaving him, maybe forever._

I gasp for breath. Once the screams fade away, I relax. We can't let someone drag us behind. If we are going to survive, we need to get to town. I frown at the thought of not making it there because of a group of slow kids.

"Ella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Hadley. Just let me be." I snap at her, causing her to flinch backwards and into the boy behind her. I almost laugh at the sight. Hadley is the most feared girl at our private school besides myself. Her strange ability to torture people has come in handy, not just mentally, but occasionally physically. All she has to do is direct negative thoughts to the enemy. She is truly afraid of me, though, and will do anything I say. People follow me due to the fact that I can scare them even more than Hadley. Someone shouts and points but I don't register the words. I already know that the town is before us. I watch the sun rise above the small town. Most likely that the town is in chaos. without me. I'm surprised nothing has exploded or is on fire since the time that the adults have been gone. I see nobody roaming the streets, confused. For a moment, I panic. What if everyone disappeared from here? What if we are the only ones left? My panic turns to anger. No, there has to be more people down there. I cannot be with these bozos forever.

"Come on." I snap at the students who had frozen to take in the sight of the ghost town. They immediately start walking faster. I almost want to take my frustration out on them. And I will if they don't follow orders.

* * *

Spencer POV

"There's more kids! They are coming into town!" Marcy yelled, running to me from her classroom. Its been two days since the adults disappeared. Since then, we had gathered more food and had arranged the kids. We had set the kids into classrooms for sleeping according to age and gender. Depending on how young the kids were, we would have an older kid in the room for supervision. We had also set up guard duty, just in case some kids got some ideas. The classrooms spread out between two hallways so one guard per hall. I was on guard duty and had just sent a couple back to their rooms after they tried sneaking out to the bathroom together. It was six in the morning, when Marcy exploded out of her room in a flurry.

"What do you mean, Marcy?" I ask, trying to comfort her because she was going to wake up everyone else if she kept going on like this.

"It's the private schools. You know, Fallwell and Ironcrest. Its terrible though. Their leader is this terrible girl. She wants to be in control of the town!" Her eyes fixate on the floor.

"Did you have a vision of this?" She nods slowly. I swiftly open the door to a classroom.

"Parker." I whisper. He comes rushing out. I gesture to Marcy as I close the door. She fill him in.

"I don't understand what you want me to do." Parker says after she finished.

"I want you to meet with them before they get too close to the school. I'm not letting anyone go outside today if they are dangerous. I want you to confirm that. Also, don't let them know what you can do."

Of course, Spencer." He smirks and he's gone.

"Marcy, would you mind going to these classrooms and reporting this to each of the supervisors. I'm going to the other hall to tell Nathan." She nods as I walk down the hall and turn the corner. I almost run into Lance.

"Where's Nathan? Isn't he on duty?" I ask, looking around Lance.

"We switched at midnight. He had a killer headache." He says looking behind him, a little confused.

"I need you to report to the classroom supervisors of this hall. The private schools kids are in town. Warn them not to let anyone out of the building. Marcy had a vision that the kids were hostile." He nods and hesitates before dashing away.

"Spencer? Why weren't you like the other girls? The ones who came after me when Ella disappeared." Ella, his girlfriend. I think about all the girls who asked him out after that awful time. I never really liked Lance that way and I never really talked to him. But why? Why didn't I? I just leave, not answering his question. I have better things to do than think about this. I find Marcy back in the first hall. She is still discussing with a group of kids. They have dispersed by the time I reach them.

"All the classrooms have been notified." She says. Then, suddenly, Parker stands beside her. He has changed since he left. His hair is sticking straight up and his eyes are frantic.

"The private school students. They are coming to take over. I didn't tell them where we were but I got out of there as fast as I could. They wanted me to tag along with them and that girl. The crazy one with red hair. She sent these awful images to me and I almost joined them so I wouldn't have to go through it again." He falls to the ground and starts to sob.

"The worst part is that I recognized the leader. It wasn't the crazy torture girl. It was Ella."

* * *

**Ella!? Starting to think Lance is a little crazy because Ella just changed schools, not disappeared. . .wonder what happened to his sister then. And why does Spencer's mom want her to stay away from him?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, its been awhile. I've been so caught up with school with the end of the quarter and I've been so busy juggling colorguard, dance, and karate. It's so much that I've barely had time to sit down. Now that the quarters over, I can relax for a little bit and put some stories up(:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Potter's POV

Ella scowled at me as I tripped on the curb going up the street. I winced and slowed down so that I was behind her. The Free Leader, Darrien, falls in step beside me. We met up with the Free shortly after the cowardly kid, Parker, ran off. I'm surprised he didn't join Ella and her evil assistant Hadley. I'm usually strong and against authority figures but Ella. . .she's different. Hadley is your worst nightmare. Ella is something else entirely. It wasn't hard for her to convince me. I even let her use her nickname on me. I needed to get away but only if Ella lets her guard down. Darrien starts muttering something under his breath. The Free are a whole other topic. They are legitimately crazy. They just stare into space and mutter nonsense. The oldest is Darrien and I doubt he is even ten. The group stops at a large building with a field of grass in front of it. Four buses are stopped on the road. The school. Always hated school but my parents forced me to go to Ironcrest. I now notice the group standing under a tree in the middle of the grassy space. Three girls, two boys. The girl who seems to be in charge is extremely attractive. Her skin is tan and flawless. She is tall enough and pretty enough to be a supermodel. Her glossy, dark hair is pulled back in a messy bun except for her bangs, which lay softly across her forehead and would be in her warm, chocolate eyes if she didn't keep brushing them aside. I disregard everyone else in the group. This girl is my dream girl. Our group stops but I keep going. I walk until I am right in front of her, looking up into her tense eyes. Then, as I pucker, I find myself flying.

Spencer's POV

After Parker told me about Ella, I got a group together to make sure she didn't get to the rest of the kids. Lance, Heather, Marina, and Parker stand behind me as I step forward to talk to, who I presume to be the leader or maybe a messenger. It's just a thirteen year old punk who tried to kiss me. I solved that problem when I smacked him and 'accidentally' sent him flying into the side of a school bus. A girl with red hair cackled maniacally at him. The tall girl with dark hair standing beside her glares and the girl immediately shuts up. Ella. I resist the urge to look back at Lance.

"Ella?" I hear behind me. She grins. Something in that grin suggests that it isn't a 'glad to see you' or even a 'I missed you'. It was more of a 'I have things planned for you' grin.

"Hello, boo. It's been so long." Ella sneers and a boys snorts.

"The Free believe that you are taking charge of free kids. We want you to let them free!" He screams the last part and several kids join him. He looks like he is about to charge when Ella holds her hand up. The boy freezes. literally in mid-jump, his hands in the eyes. Only his eyes move in terror.

"Shut up, Darrien. You can get your friends later." She releases him and he falls to the ground, breathing deeply. I realize that this boy is part of the group of kids who destroyed the bus on the first day. The Free they called themselves. Not very creative. Made up by ten year olds. I almost laugh at the ridiculousness of this. What has this town come to, if kids are going crazy without adults?

"What do you want Ella?" Marina asks, the only one in my group who actually knows what to ask. Lance is still speechless from seeing Ella, Parker is whimpering, and Heather is biting her nails. Ella laughs, a weird puffing sound, and her witch joins her. I lift an eyebrow at the sound.

"I just want everyone to be safe until the grown ups come back." Ella beams. The crowd ripples with nods and mutters of agreement.

"Well, you can keep your group safe and I'll make sure this one is safe." I say calmly, trying to ignore the Free, who have tried to sneak away from Ella. When they start to run towards the school, Marina throws out her hand and a gust of wind knocks them down. Some struggle to stand but the rest are pinned to the ground.

"Impressive powers you've got there. Lance, is anyone else in your group special?" He freezes at the sound of his name on her lips. He sputters something before looking at me for help.

"Ella, I'm the leader os this group. If we are going to make any decisions, I am the final vote." Lance's mouth tilts up gratefully as all the attention moves to me.

"Spencer? The tomboy? Seriously? The kids in this place picked you for their leader? Wow, these people are dumber than I thought." Ella snickers.

"She is a better leader than you The kids trust her to keep them safe and fed, unlike your style." Heather spits out at last, defending her best friend. Ella looks murderously at Heather and looks like she is going to charge. Lightning flickers between our groups. Literally. Jade walks out of the school and throws her hands up into the sky. The private school kids jump back as my group watches in amazement. The students get back up onto their feet, most of them swearing, as someone wraps their hands around my arm. I pry the boy's hand from me. It's the little punk who tried to kiss me. I nearly throw him at Ella.

"Spencer, you are-" I never heard what he was going to say because suddenly, he is backhanded back to his group, knocking over a couple of kids. Ella's scowl turns to a smirk.

"Now I see why they picked you. You are exactly like me. Your group is afraid of you."

"You little-" She holds her hand up and I feel like ice is running through my veins, freezing me in place. My mouth is glued shut but my arms twitch. Finally they pull free of the icy grip and grab the nearest object, which so happened to be a tree, and throw it at Ella. All of her group scream and run as it plummets towards them. Only Ella is calm as she simply raise her hand away from me, her eyes glittering, and faces her palm up at the tree. It's like its in slow motion. Ice forms all over it, turning it completely white. The tree shatters above Ella's head, sending white shards in a circle around her, impaling the grass with sharp spikes.

"She is afraid of you." Someone with a gravelly voice whispers behind me. Of course all the kids are probably watching from the windows so that is probably why Jade ran out to help but Marcy as a completely different reason. She knows something that nobody else knows. I turn to her to see her bright blue eyes clouded. I take in her other features. Blond hair dirty and tangled, her face slack, her skin pale, and her posture rigid. Her voice has changed and it is a little scary. Many words are tossed around in my brain but only one tugs at my attention.

_Prophet_

Marcy looks the way books always described prophets in a vision. It is a bit disturbing so I shake her shoulder. She blinks and her eyes are back to normal, color returning to her skin, and her posture relaxing. I ignore the curses coming from Ella's directions as she and her group try to get through the ice shards. It's good they don't have a power like Lance's. Marcy coughs as she returns to her normal state. Her eyes take in everything around us as if she's noticing it all for the first time. Finally, she regains her speech.

"Spencer." Her voice is at her normal pitch.

"Yes, Marcy?'

"I saw. . ." She doesn't finish as she focuses on Ella's group.

"What did you see?" Heather asks from my side.

"I will tell you later, I think you have work to do with these students." Marcy finally utters the words and jerks her head at Ella. Her group has gotten around the ice shards and started to walk towards us. I almost expect them to fall to the ground like the Free had but nothing happens. I look at the Free and notice they are starting to stand. Marina looks like she is about to collapse. I rack my brain for a plan. Only one comes to mind and it's not good. But its the only thing I've got. I turn to Lance and make some hand gestures and hope on my life that he understands.

"Are you afraid of me now, tomboy?" Ella smirks and I return it.

"Not in your dreams!" I yell. "Lance!" I turn to him, grab Marina and Marcy, hoping the others will follow and that Lance will get what needs to be done. Fortunately, he does. A wall of fire forms between us and it is dangerously close to our enemies. Somehow, the wall starts to freeze, creating a wall that was almost as tall as the school. What ever type of fire that Lance creates isn't normal. It is white and sharp points are created by the tongues of what used to be orange fire.

"Great job, Lance." I smile, taking in the glory of it. I think Ella panicked and froze it, possibly. The wall stretched from the bus lane a little ways to our right and to the middle of the main entrance on the other side. Perfect for keeping out Ella and her goons if we get a guard system. Or create more walls. I would have to think about that later.

"Lets get a patrol going." Heather says. Best friends think alike. I nod as she talks to Jade and gets her to grab two or three more kids to help. As she runs away, I order Marina to go to bed. She looks awful. Her skin is pale and sagging, her hair is a rat's nest, and her shoulders are hunched. Marina doesn't argue. Lance and Heather leave to get the kids for lunch. It's a big job, seeing as we have exactly 104 kids in the school. It was smaller but younger kids joined their older siblings here. Parker runs off to help them as soon as I give him my _get-out-of-here_ glare. This leaves Marcy and I alone. I lead her into the teachers' lounge, one of the few places we can go without kids hearing every word we say. Once I'm positive nobody is eavesdropping, I sit on the couch with Marcy.

"What did you see?"

Um, well, it was like a bunch of jumbled pictures." She pauses, her eyes shining as she thinks about it.

"Go on."

"First, I saw Ella. Then I was her, watching you. It was bizarre. I had my own thoughts but I was thinking like Ella. She was afraid that she couldn't get the school and everyone would get revenge on everything that she had done. Fear was a prominent emotion, definitely, but there was more. Guilt, excitement, and longing. She was longing to be with Lance but something was holding her back from begging on her knees for him to join her. He did something awful and her feelings for him were tainted because of it. I was gone before I knew what he did." She trails off, but I finally understand something as it resurfaces in my mind. It was the reason my mother wanted me to stay away from him. Whatever it was, I had to find out.

* * *

**Ooh, that's interesting. I have an idea for what Lance did but does anyone have suggestions? I might use them so have fun and be creative with yours(:**_  
_


End file.
